Visitemos la mansión embrujada
by Yuri Ryunokki
Summary: Todos los chicos del mekakushi dan han decidido ir a visitar una mansion embrujada para celebrar estas fechas ¿Qué sucedera cuando todo salga de control?¿Cómo salvará Kano a sus amigos? ONE-SHOT DE HALLOWEEN. ESPERO LES GUSTE, PASEN Y LEAN ;)


**Hola a todos, feliz Halloween. Bueno, este fic lo empecé como un proyecto a principios de mes, pero la idea que tenía simplemente no era muy buena, y me quede a menos de 500 palabras, inconforme lo borre e intente hacer otro con una idea diferente. Probé con varias ideas, pero ninguna me agradaba mucho, hasta que a punto de rendirme recibí la inspiración divina de donde menos me la esperaba… mi hermosa madre, que aunque no sabe nada del tema no sé cómo al hablar con ella me vino la idea a la cabeza, la hable con ella y la perfeccione un poco. Y bueno está tarde empecé a trabajarla con algo de ayuda de una amiga (atsuya fubuki (cami) te amo loca, abrazo psicológico xD), me quedo más larga de lo que esperaba y eso me alegra. Bueno, espero no este demasiado larga para ustedes y que valga la pena. Los dejo leyendo, nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio de JIN.**

En una oscura y desordenada habitación se encontraba un chico joven, delgado, de mediana estatura, cabellos rubios cortos un poco despeinados y sus tan característicos ojos felinos; el joven pensaba acerca de este inusual día. Este parecía ser un día bastante tranquilo, quizá demasiado, a decir verdad, hasta le parecía extraño; había despertado a la hora que se le dio la gana y había descansado muy bien, cosa muy extraña en él, ya que generalmente suele despertarse con un golpe de su querida amiga Kido o con las constantes peleas de sus amigos, nada había perturbado sus preciado sueño.

Este día en verdad estaba muy calmado, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar solo en la cama sin molestar a nadie, y su estómago empezaba a exigirle alimento, así que abrió sus ojos y un tanto perezoso se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a buscar algo que desayunar, o más bien almorzar, a decir verdad no era tan temprano como parecía pues ya era casi mediodía.

El chico con ojos de gato siguió con su camino al tan ansiado alimento, asombrándose al escuchar lo verdaderamente silenciosa que estaba la base, pero restándole importancia, ya que adoraba esa sensación tan pacifica, el joven llego a la cocina, donde se asombró al no ver a nadie discutiendo, o más bien al no ver a nadie; trato de pensar si alguien le había mencionado sobre si saldrían o algo similar, pero no recordó nada.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su amigo Seto para preguntarle, cuando justo antes de tomar el teléfono su estómago volvió a gruñir, y el pobre joven suspirando no tuvo de otra más que cumplir con los deseos de su casi desfallecido estómago. Mientras se preparaba su comida seguía pensando donde estarían sus amigos, y no fue hasta que pasó en frente del calendario que se dio cuenta lo que ocurría.

Así es, hoy era el día, el día que tanto habían esperado la mayoría de sus amigos. Ese único día del año en el que puedes asustar a tus amigos hasta ponerlos pálidos, disfrazarte de lo que quieras, salir a la calle y recibir dulces solo con pedirlo. Si, así es ese maravillosamente aterrador día… Halloween.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, si mal no recordaba Mary, Momo, Ene, Hibiya y Konoha le pidieron a Kido, Shintarou y Seto que los ayudaran con sus disfraces y los llevaran a pedir dulces en la noche. Él se salvó de eso excusándose de que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas aterradoras, cuando en realidad las adoraba, a pesar de que terminara con algunas pesadillas.

Bien ahora sabía que estaría solo por el resto del día, no tendría a quien molestar, aunque tampoco tendría quien lo regañara ni quien lo golpeara. De un modo u otro ese sería un largo solitario y aburrido día, quizá aprovecharía de ver algunas películas de terror, después de todo es Halloween, sería un pecado que no estuviesen pasando alguna buena película de terror.

Y así pasó el joven Kano casi el resto del día, ya eran casi las 9 y sus amigos no regresaban, a la próxima quizá los ayudaría con los disfraces y los acompañaría a pedir dulces, sería mejor que quedarse solo en casa sin hacer nada más que ver la televisión. No iba a negar que vio unas películas geniales, pero era más divertido molestar a sus amigos, además ahora tenía un poco de miedo, pues claro, después de más de 5 películas de terror quien no lo tendría.

Después de la última película decidió apagar la televisión, lo último que quería era asustarse más; además la película que iban a dar debió haberla visto al menos unas 20 veces, no era que no le gustara, sino que ya sabía exactamente lo que pasaría. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su cuarto cundo recordó la segunda película que vio, donde el chico es asesinado en su habitación, así que prefirió quedarse en la sala, donde volvió a recordar otra escena de una película de terror.

Y tras un pequeño suspiro decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a sus amigos y preguntarles cuando vendrían, claro que de una manera que no se notara el temor en su voz, lo cual era una tarea fácil para un gran mentiroso como él.

-Hola Kido, soy yo Kano me preguntaba cuando vendrán- decía el rubio a su amiga a través del teléfono.

-Oh, hola Kano, mmm… No lo sé, supongo que en unos 30 minutos ¿Por qué?- decía curiosa la chica peli-verde.

-No por nada, es solo que estoy aburrido y no hay nadie a quien molestar, además ya quiero probar esos deliciosos dulces y verte disfrazada de conejita- dijo burlón eso último, él no planeaba decirles que estaba asustado por unas bobas películas.

-¡Eres un tonto Kano! Para empezar no estoy vestida de un maldito conejo, estoy vestida de bruja; además estos dulces son nuestros, si querías podrías haber venido- exclamaba la chica algo irritada y con ganas de golpear al rubio.

-Jaja ya cálmate Kido-chan solo era una broma~ Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, he estado preocupado, el solo pensar en lo asustada que debes estar cerca de tantas cosas aterradoras- decía complacido el joven al escuchar la molestia en la voz de su amiga, definitivamente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarla; y a pesar de que posiblemente él estaba más asustado que ella no dejaría que ella lo supiera.

-Tsk… En verdad eres muy molesto. Como sea me voy, ya nos falta pocas casas, la siguiente parece muy interesante, se nota que se esforzaron con la decoración- decía Kido a punto de cortar la llamada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se esforzaron con la decoración?- preguntó intrigado el joven con ojos de gato.

-A nada realmente, es solo que la casa se ve muy deteriorada y aterradora, se nota que la prepararon muy bien para asustar a los niños cuando vinieran a pedir dulces. Tiene un gran jardín lleno de lapidas y todo, espero den buenos dulces.- decía un poco animada la joven líder del Mekakushi dan.

-Ya veo, bueno los dejo, no olviden traerme mis dulces~- dijo Kano y antes de que su amiga pudiera reclamar corto la llamada.

Bueno, al menos sabía que sus amigos vendrían pronto, quizás tomaría una siesta mientras los esperaba. Y así fue, el chico con ojos de gato no pudo evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de un rato un molesto sonido lo despertó, pensó que quizá se trataría de sus amigos tratando de moverlo del sofá; pero al percatarse que el sonido provenía de su celular tuvo que contestar, claro con los ánimos de un recién despertado.

-Hola Kido ¿Qué sucede?- dijo perezosamente el "bello durmiente" mientras veía un reloj en la pared, el reloj decía que eran las 11 de la noche vaya que se habían demorado.

-Kano, soy yo Momo- decía agitada la joven idol.

-Ah hola Momo ¿Qué pasó?- seguía insistiendo el joven en saber que pasaba.

-N-nosotros e-estábamos pidiendo du-dulces cu-cuando…- tartamudeaba notablemente asustada la chica.

-Momo tranquilízate, no te entiendo nada, dime qué pasó- Kano empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Estamos atrapados en la casa de un asesino, un fantasma nos persigue y ellos nos quieren matar!- grito de golpe la chica idol.

-… ¿Eh?- era el hecho de que acababa de despertar o en verdad eso no tenía sentido.

-Lo que pasó es que nosotros estábamos pidiendo dulces cuand- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!- un gran grito se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Momo! ¡¿Momo te encuentras bien?!- el pobre chico se asustó, no sabía qué hacer.

Quizá debería ir a buscarlos, pero no sabía dónde rayos estaban; ellos le dijeron la zona por la que pedirían dulces, pero no sabía en qué casa estarían. Bueno que la opción más lógica para empezar es aquella casa que menciono Kido, a pesar que no la describió bien, por su reacción pareciese que resaltaba bastante.

Se alisto para salir a buscarlos, después de todo era la mejor pista que tenía hasta el momento, solo esperaba no llegar muy tarde y que ellos estuvieran bien.

Pensó que pasaría un buen rato antes de encontrar la casa, cuando en realidad podría decirse que fue lo contrario, sabía que debía ser una casa que resaltara bastante para que a su líder le llamara tanto la atención. Pero no creyó que resaltara tanto, si podría decirse que casi tenía un cartel que decía "esta casa es".

Con algo de temor entro a la casa, se parecía bastante a la cuarta película que vio; si es que solo le faltaban los cadáveres y los galones de sangre que se veían en la película. Solo esperaba no encontrar nada de eso adentro.

Avanzo con paso un tanto acelerado debido a la preocupación por el bienestar de sus amigos; sin embargo, a pesar de lo decidido que se le veía podía notarse el terror en sus ojos.

Y cómo no si es que casi podía sentir al asesino tras de él con un hacha en su nuca; solo imaginarse esa escena le puso la piel de gallina, pero sabía que si regresaba no solo sus amigos estarían en peligro, sino que según sus películas moriría aún más dolorosamente que el resto.

Y de esa forma tomando aire decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, y no tenia de otra que entrar y buscar a sus amigos. Pero al abrir la pesada puerta su peor temor se confirmó, una fuerte y penetrante esencia a sangre invadió su nariz, petrificándolo al instante.

Tragando un poco de saliva se animó mentalmente a seguir, pero no podía evitarlo pero no dejaba de pensar en los peores escenarios que sus ojos habían visto en aquellas películas.

Camino y camino por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la casa, sin duda había una tétrica decoración en ese lugar. Trato de restarle importancia, pero no podía evitar fijarse en cada detalle, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior.

De un momento al otro él se encontraba en el piso, parecía haberse tropezado con algo, pero cuando devolvió la vista para ver el causante de su dolorosa caída no pudo remediar el ponerse pálido.

Lo que vio le puso la piel de gallina, vio recostada boca abajo y bañada en sangre a lo que parecía una chica con disfraz de bruja. Pero justo antes de salir huyendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo de ese lugar, pudo ver un detalle que llamo su atención lo suficiente para mantenerlo en ese lugar.

Aquella chica tendida en el piso tenía el cabello en una tonalidad verde, muy similar a la de su amiga Kido, quizá demasiado similar. Tomado aire el pobre chico la volteo, solo para paralizarse al ver el rostro de su amiga pálido y con una expresión de dolor y terror.

Negándose a aceptar que su amiga ya no estuviera con él trato de despertarla, la agitaba y la llamaba, al no funcionar tomó el pulso en su muñeca y al no sentir nada, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos.

Abrazo el cuerpo de su amiga por última vez, se quitó su abrigo y lo coloco encima de Kido, para luego pararse e irse. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a su amiga, no dejaría que le pasara a nadie más.

Siguió avanzando por la casa, en busca de sus amigos y del que lastimó a Kido. Al pasar por un cuarto dos cuerpos extraños llamaron su atención, uno era bastante grande, y el otro era muy pequeño.

Al acercarse a ver, vio que el cuerpo más grande se trataba de su amigo Seto; sin embargo, solo lo supo por su estatura, su complexión y el disfraz de hombre lobo que este llevaba, ya que tenía la cara completamente desfigurada, simplemente no podía verlo.

Desvió la vista para no seguir viendo los restos de su amigo y la redirigió al pequeño cuerpo que había visto antes. Era evidente que se trataba de la pequeña medusa, solo bastaba con ver esa maraña de pelos que a pesar de estar cubiertos de sangre eran suficientes para saber que de ella se trataba, y el hecho de encontrarla con Seto confirmaba su teoría.

Estaba a punto de dejar el cuarto cuando vio que la pequeña bola de pelos de Mary aún se movía, como acto reflejo se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo. Le quito el cabello de su cara solo para encontrar una gran cortada en su pequeño rostro

A pesar de unas cuantas cortadas más en sus manos y brazos y unos cuantos raspones ella parecía estar bien. Tenía sus grandes ojos rosados totalmente cristalizados, parecía que lloro mucho, probablemente por el estado de Seto.

-Mary, ¿Te encuentras bien?- susurro tratando de no alterar a la pequeña medusa.

-Ka-Kano-san… Sí, estoy bien, pero…- se detuvo al voltear a ver a Seto y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, por lo menos tú estás bien, dime dónde están los otros- decía Kano tratando de no alterarse.

-No lo sé…- dijo la pobre albina, seguro que estaba traumatizada.

-Ya veo… ¿Podrías decirme al menos qué les pasó?- dijo el joven tratando de averiguar qué pasaba y quién fue el maldito que les hiso eso.

-Nosotros entramos a esta casa hace un rato, para pedir dulces- fue interrumpida la medusa por el ojos de gato.

-¿Pero es que acaso no sabe que no se debe entrar a una casa para pedir dulces?- ciertamente, por qué hicieron eso, sus amigos no son tontos.

-Es que cuando tocamos la puerta se abrió, y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos oímos que alguien nos pidió ayuda, así que entramos- dijo la niña, volviendo a hacer una breve pausa.

-Ya veo…- dijo el joven, examinando la situación en su cabeza.

-Ya adentro, no sé en qué punto nos separamos. Seto y yo seguimos caminando y de repente empezamos a oír gritos, el primero fue de Kido-san y luego el de Momo-san. Tratamos de encontrarlas para saber que les pasó, y llegamos a este cuarto, donde nos atacaron- la pequeña medusa hizo otra pausa.

-Mary…- el chico con ojos de gato empezó a preocuparse por la albina-

- Seto trato de defenderme y termino así…-empezó a llorar la pequeña medusa.

-Tranquila… y dime, no viste a quien los ataco- trataba de preguntar, así al menos sabría contra quién se enfrentaba.

-…- Mary empezó a temblar, Kano creyó que debía ser por recordar lo que pasó.

- Tranquila ya pasó, dime quién fue- Kano trato de calmarla, mas la pobre niña no dejaba de temblar.

-Fue… Fue… ¡Fue él!- grito la albina señalando a un enmascarado alto cubierto de sangre y con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudieron. Ahora parecía estar reviviendo una de sus películas de terror, solo esperaba haber aprendido algo de ver esas películas.

Para empezar ni loco se quedaría solo, tampoco volvería a retar al asesino o a decir que no hay ningún asesino, tampoco iría al sótano ni nada tan tonto como eso.

Despegues de descansar un poco noto lo asustada que estaba la albina y para tratar de distraerla decidió preguntarle algo que le daba curiosidad desde hace un rato.

-Dime Mary-chan… ¿De qué estás disfrazada?- dijo el chico con ¿Seriedad?

- Estoy disfrazada de fantasma… ¡Buuu!- dijo la albina inocentemente, olvidando por completo la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Jaja debiste haber asustado a muchas personas esta noche ¿No?- dijo Kano feliz de lograr su objetivo de distraerla.

La joven medusa y el chico con ojos de gato siguieron conversando por un rato más hasta que se animaron a seguir su camino. Esa casa sin duda parecía un laberinto, ya habían pasado 2 veces por el cuarto donde estaba Seto y 5 veces por donde estaba Kido. En un momento sin darse cuenta de cómo lo hicieron llegaron a la salida.

-Muy bien Mary, aquí nos separamos, tú estás muy lastimada. Ve a buscar ayuda, yo buscaré a los otros.- y así el rubio se separó de la albina, empujándola sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

Continuo buscando a sus amigos, encontró a Momo, Konoha y a Hibiya. La primera con su disfraz de demonio bañado de sangre y ella degollada, el segundo con su disfraz de esqueleto atravesado por varios cuchillos, y el tercero con una gran cortada en su cuello y su traje de momia cubierto por su sangre.

Por lo que parecía los únicos que podrían estar vivos eran la pequeña chica cibernética y el hikikomori. Si mal no recordaba Ene estaba en el celular de Shintarou esta mañana, así que lo más seguro es que siguiera ahí.

Decidió llamar al celular del hikikomori, sabía que así el asesino lo encontraría, pero él también. No tenía opción, si lo dejaba a su suerte definitivamente el asesino lo mataría. Bueno, tenía que arriesgarse, ni bien llamó escucho el teléfono; parecía que estaba cerca.

Cortó la llamada y corrió al lugar de que creyó escuchar provenir la música del celular solo para presenciar la muerte del Kisaragi quien iba disfrazado de vampiro; el asesino simplemente lo apuñaló por la espalda con un cuchillo. Y piso el celular, deshaciéndose de la chica cibernética quien vestía un traje de zombie.

El chico ojos de gato estaba petrificado, no solo por su culpa sus amigos habían muerto, sino que también tuvo que presenciarlo. El asesino al verlo se le acerco lentamente, a pesar de que el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de huir la desperdicio.

El asesino lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, sin embargo el ojo de gatos ni se inmuto. Después de un par de segundos de apuntarle con el cuchillo el asesino lo soltó y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que parecía venir ahogando desde hace ya un rato.

-Jajaja l-lo siento Kido jaja no pude evitar reírme al ver su expresión jaja- decía el "asesino".

-¿Ki-Kido? ¡¿Ella está bien?!- decía impactado el chico con los ojos de gato ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

-Si no te preocupes te entiendo, en todo caso ya iba a ser momento de que acabara todo- decía secamente la voz de una chica muy conocida, y detrás de ella otros chicos también ya conocidos.

-¡Chi-chicos! ¿Pe-pero qué? Cre-creí que estaban…- decía incrédulo el joven rubio aun aturdido por lo ocurrido.

-Todo esto era una broma Kano-san- decía la joven idol.

-Pero yo los vi a todos, todos estaban muertos, y además él acaba de matar a Shitarou y a Ene frente a mis ojos-seguía insistiendo el joven incapaz de creer lo que sus amigos le decían.

-El "asesino" es Seto, y el "cuerpo" con la cara desfigurada que viste era un muñeco. El mío también era un muñeco. Los demás solo los cubrimos de sangre Seto y yo.- explicaba tranquilamente la chica idol como si nada.

-¡Pe-pero yo le tome el pulso a Kido y no tenía pulso!- decía el chico contraatacando a la explicación de sus amigos.

-Ah… Eso, es un viejo truco, pones un pedazo de tela alrededor del brazo y lo amarras fuertemente, de esa forma si alguien intenta tomar tu pulso no sentirá nada.- explicaba la líder del grupo.

-Pero si todo fue una broma… ¡¿Por qué rayos quisieron jugarme una broma tan pesada?!- grito furioso el rubio.

-Fue una venganza por siempre estarnos molestando- dijeron todos al unísono.

Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio, hasta que el chico empezó a reírse, y con eso desencadenando la risa de sus amigos. Después de un par de minutos de una buena risa decidieron irse de ese lugar.

-Y bien Kano-san ¿Qué fue lo que más te asustó?- dijo Ene divertida.

-Mmm… Definitivamente el olor a sangre, por cierto díganme cómo lo hicieron, era muy real- dijo Kano un tanto intrigado por ese detalle.

-¿Olor a sangre? Pero nosotros usamos sangre falsa, y la hicimos con miel, agua y colorantes; no podía tener ese olor ¿Seguro que no olía a otra cosa?- decían los chicos un tanto asustados.

-No, estoy seguro. Era un olor muy penetrante e inconfundible, no será que…- y durante un pequeño silencio cada quien formulo su propia hipótesis para lo sucedido, y tras voltear a ver a la casa salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta a la base, donde estaban a salvo, o eso creían.

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? No me maten, sé que está algo raro, no era exactamente lo que quería hacer pero no está tan mal, creo. Bueno, ya sabe mis preguntas:**

**¿Qué tal el one-shot?**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**¿Les gustó la idea?**

**¿Hay algo que no les haya gustado?**

**Esta es fuera del fic y si quieren la responden ¿Qué tal su Halloween?**

**Bueno y con eso me despido, a otra cosa para los que siguen mis otros fics, espero poder subir pronto capítulos, tranquilos no dejaré los fics, solo había estado en exámenes y ya el otro lunes recibo mis notas, deséenme suerte ˆˆ**

**¡Matta ne!**


End file.
